tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Obvious Investigation
Obvious Investigation is the eighteenth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Kaysaph and Xenia ran after their cousin, up the road and around the bend. Samantha saw the shattered window of her house and dashed for the door, trying to force it open. Her two cousins caught up and watched her. Samantha punched the door, but wasn't able to break it open. She ran around the house, seeing the worn wooden fence guarding the rear of the house, she tackled straight through it and saw the back door. “''Cousin Samantha, what's going on?” asked Kaysaph as Samantha slammed herself into the backdoor. “I have to get in there!” shouted Samantha, slamming herself into the door again. Xenia looked on in fear of what was going on. “Samantha, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!” said Kaysaph, running in front of her to block Samantha's way as she backed up, ready to slam into the door again. “I DON'T CARE!!!!!” shrieked Samantha as she rammed Kaysaph, forcefully pushing her aside and slammed into the door as hard as she caught, smashing straight through it and collapsing in a heap in the kitchen. Kaysaph and Xenia rushed in, trying to help Samantha back to her feet. Mizhults sprouted her limbs and jumped from Xenia's arm. “Samantha, calm down!” shouted Xenia, but Samantha shook them off and swung the kitchen door open, rushing into the living room, freezing with horror. The room was empty of all her's and Ellenseren's belongings, all that remained was several shreads of fabric and blood, a lot of blood. “What...the....” Samantha stuttered as Kaysaph and Xenia came into the room and froze in shock as well. Samantha turned and fell to her knees in front of Kaysaph, who dropped her to knees and embraced her. “They....they got Ellenseren! Mother Ellenseren is dead!” wailed Samantha. Kaysaph put her hair around Samantha as she stroked her back, not having a clue what to say. Xenia looked around the room, but noticed something that caught her eye, something golden and shiny. She wandered over and picked it up, revealing it to be a golden, hourglass shaped piece of metal. She looked at the markings on it. “Um....this is Father Renantag's family badge,” said Xenia. “Renantag?” asked Mizhults, who was scanning a mouldy kettle in the kitchen. Mizhults stopped scanning it and rushed into the living room, forming pieces of matter together and building them into a large turret gun-like weapon, whirring into life. “Mizhults, what are you doing?!” shouted Xenia in panic upon seeing this. The whirring stopped and Mizhults paused before dismantling the gun, revealing her normal self again. Kaysaph went wide eyed, able to hear sirens in the distance. “Uh, I think we better go somewhere else, I think the planet's law enforcement is coming,” she said, “Samantha, I think we better go,” said Kaysaph softly as she lead her cousin back through the back door as Xenia picked up Mizhults as ran after them. The three Oviphomos slowly walked through the overgrown garden before squeezing their way through a hole in the fence, heavily damaged from the weather and not being repaired for so long and disappeared into the forest behind the house, followed by the five Anoterran Cats. “Ellenseren is dead....and I wasn't here to help her.....” weeped Samantha, who was being helped to walk by her two cousins. “It's alright cousin Samantha. I don't know what I can do to help you,” said Kaysaph, with tears on her cheeks from feeling so bad. “You're the best cousin ever Samantha,” said Xenia, crying as well, trying her to best to make Samantha feel better, not sure what else to say besides compliments. The Oviphomos walked for a little while before stopping by a large tree. The sun was going down and it was getting harder to see in the forest. “Um, I think we're gonna have to sleep in the tree, like how they did in the old days,” said Kaysaph, looking up into the dark tree. “This'll be kinda fun!” said Xenia, dropping Mizhults and easily climbed up the tree's trunk. Mizhults sprouted her limbs and used them to pierce into the tree's trunk and walked up it like a insect on a wall. “This fun! Mizhults like climbing tree!” she said in glee. “Yeah, it’s pretty fun, isn’t it!” said Xenia happily. She was trying her best to be happy and positive around Samantha, but still felt like crying herself. “This reminds me of that school trip we went on where we had to sleep in the trees!” “Can you climb up there?” Kaysaph asked Samantha. Samantha glanced up and wiped her face dry, springing up and climbing up after Xenia. Kaysaph was impressed as she climbed up after her cousin and sister. All of a sudden, all the Anoterran Cats started jumping up and climbing up in a very agile manner, jumping from branch to branch, using their claws to climb up until they were as high as the Oviphomos. “Whoa! I’ve never seen the cats do that before!” exclaimed Xenia, as she settled down on a high branch and slung her hair around the trunk of the tree, holding onto it tightly in her hands. Mizhults crawled to that branch's tips. Samantha settled on a branch a bit lower down and Kaysaph climbed up to the branch across from her. Samantha sat cross-legged and slung her hair around the branch in the same fashion as Xenia. The five Anoterran Cats jumped from Kaysaph and nestled in Samantha's crossed legs. She looked down at them, and gave them a weak smile. Kaysaph smiled as she saw this and slung her hair around the trunk as well, then looked down at her top having several scratch marks on it. “Maybe we should get Bethany back. She knows about Earth more than we do,” said Xenia. “Xenia, be quiet. I think we should get some sleep,''” said Kaysaph quietly. From then, there no peep from anyone as they fell asleep. Mizhults seemed rather alert though. Characters * Locations